Survivor ORG 13: Cappadocia
Survivor: Cappadocia is the thirteenth Koror ORG Survivor installment in the series. Production The season was announced officially on February 15th, 2014, with apps opening the same day. A pregame trailer for the season was made by Max, and was published on March 8, 2015. On March 16, the season was announced to become a Revival season due to a lack of applications from newcomers. Twists/Changes *'Revival-' Eighteen players from the past twelve seasons will have the opportunity to return, in hopes of improving upon their previous placements. Whether they were booted early, idoled out, or taken out by rocks, these players will be back with a hunger for Revenge, Revival, and Redemption. *'Weakest Link Vote-' The teams voted who they thought was the weakest link of their tribe. At the results the next day, to everyone's shock, the highest vote collectors were not booted, but instead given a bottle with a message inside that had secret information. *'Three Tribes-' This season will feature three tribes of returnees facing off for the million dollars instead of the usual two tribe format. *'Hidden Immunity Idols-'''Hidden Immunity Idols will be in use this season, but with a new format. One idol will be hidden at each pre-merge camp, with another idol being hid at the merge camp. *'Tribal Dissolve-''' On Day 13, at the Final 14, the three remaining tribes were dissolved into two completely new tribes of seven members each. The Marmara and Ankara tribes moved on, while the Isparta tribe was dissolved. *'Double Tribal, Double Winners-' On Day 19, a double tribal council was announced, along with an extra surprise. Instead of the usual one winner per tribe format, two winners would be crowned, doubling the amount of immunities. *'No Escape-' Players are not be allowed to quit the game. They must ask to be voted out by their tribe at the following tribal council if they wish to leave. Moderators Contestants Episode Guide Voting History Trivia *''Cappadocia'' was going to be the fourteenth season, but it was moved to the thirteenth prior to the reveal. **This was due to Max wanting Barbados to be the fourteenth season. *The episode titles were named as following: **'Episode 1-' "Purry" **'Episode 2-' "Ali" **'Episode 3-' "Diego Antonio" **'Episode 4-' "Fitz" **'Episode 5-' "George" **'Episode 6-' "Koror" **'Episode 7-' "Pydo" **'Episode 8-' "Martynas" **'Episode 9-' "Jenn" *''Cappadocia'' is the first season to feature a brown starting tribe. *''Cappadocia'', along with Barbados, is the first season to have a pregame preview. Both clips were made by Max. *''Cappadocia'' was originally a newcomer season with sixteen contestants and two tribes, but due a lack of apps, the season became a Revival season. *This season, due to the wiki wanting a better representation, focused on design and skill more actively, as the fan favorite Survivor ORG 6: Haiti did. These changes included title cards, a pregame preview, and various other edited images to lead to a better game effect. **Other changes included the addition of jurors arriving at tribal council, usage of GIF files, and the limitation of live challenges. Category:Seasons Category:Seasons Hosted by Koror Category:No Escape Seasons Category:Seasons with Tribes Category:Seasons Hosted by Ian Category:Seasons with 18 Contestants Category:Revival Seasons Category:Seasons with Returnees